broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
034 Shhh
Black background. ; Panel 1 Zane shudders, holding his arms close to his body and his shoulders tense. He looks uneasily behind him, his teeth gritted, as some small bats fly in the background. He thinks, "Streets *full* of them! The hotel. *I'll be safe in the hotel.* Although the scene is dark, the shading is back to the usual flat style. ; Panel 2. He looks up and sees one of the bat creatures flying above him in the distance, surrounded with a glowing red light. ; Panel 3. He looks jumpy as he ducks down an alley between two tall buildings. Some bats still flutter around him. ; Panel 4. He looks at something off the side of the screen, a puzzled look on his face. ; Panel 5. He looks happy, raising one hand excitedly, as he sees two figures several feet away behind one of the garbage cans at the back of the alley. From this distance they're no more than two black shapes outlined on one side by thin blue light. A cartoonish dotted line shows his line of sight towards the two figures. ; Panel 6. Zane calls out to them in a stage-whisper, his expression concerned and both hands by his mouth. "Are you *okay??* It's not *safe* out! Do you have a *place --*" ; Panel 7. We see the two figures in more detail. In panel 5 they seemed to be illuminated by some external source of light, but they are actually both a soft, glowing blue. They both have their backs to Zane. The one on the right, which looks like a man, has its arm around the shorter figure to the left, which looks like a woman, but she is darker and in shadow so it's hard to make any details out about her. It looks to me like she may have long hair, but I can't be sure. The man's head, shoulders and arm are a lighter blue, so more of the details of his appearance can be made out. He is wearing a shirt with long sleeves which seems very wrinkly and torn or dirty on the forearm. He is bald, and there are lines on his head which might be wrinkles if there weren't so many of them, in strange places like above his ear and on the back of his head. His head is turned slightly towards the woman, and we can see the back of his ear but not his face. ; Panel 8. The woman remains still, but the man turns his head towards Zane. His face is in profile, and it is much more wrinkled than the back of his head, in loose, unnatural lines all over. It is hard to tell, but it may be some sort of hood over most of his head, because it looks like it may not cover his mouth and chin. I can't really tell which it is, however. His eyes seem hollow, but they glow with the same bright, horizontal light that came from the eyes of the bat creatures and the skeleton in Zane's dream. ; Panel 9. Zane stares at him, horrified, his mouth wide open. ; Panel 10. The man looks directly at Zane, both eyes glowing. He brings one finger to his mouth, as if signaling for Zane to be quiet. He seems to be smiling.